Holy Fame
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: Eudoxia Aglaia Iyazuke has always felt--no, known, she was the odd one out. She never fit in. Now, Percy and the other half-bloods are taking her where she's never been... will she fit in?
1. Prologue

**.**Eudoxia. Epsilon, Upsilon, Delta, Omicron, Xi, Iota, Alpha. Holy Fame. It's Ancient Greek. It's also my name. I do have reason to believe that my father named me. Although, I've never actually met my father… Well, I hadn't when my journey began. All I can tell you right now is that he's Greek. My mother is Japanese although I look nothing like her. If my mother had named me, my name would have been Japanese. Her name is Hanone Iyazuke. That makes my full name Eudoxia Aglaia Iyazuke. This is why I assume my father named me. Actually, this entire mess started because of him—and my thirteenth birthday. That just happened to be the day he decided to claim me. Let me explain some things about myself. Although I'm Japanese and I was raised to speak only Japanese and English, I have always had the strange talent to read Ancient Greek and speak Greek. Of course, it took a while to discover this. It's not like I was a baby yelling, "yahsu, Mana!" which of course means, "hello, mom." No, I had to discover this talent. It was kind of awkward when I did. I was in language arts class, and my teacher pulled up a couple words in Ancient Greek. When she asked if we could guess what they said I shouted the answers out. When the word came up, I said, "Agape, which means love!" When appeared, I blurted that it said Skuli in literal terms but was actually Skilos or Skylos, which meant Dog. I also don't get my looks from my mom. I have brown straight hair that ends at my shoulders and gold eyes that people say could pierce a soul they're so intense. She has long black hair and dark quiet eyes. She doesn't quite understand me. She's one of those moms that won't let their child do anything. I still appreciate her protection and that she supports me as long as I'm being safe. I have ADHD and Dyslexia, which gets really annoying, because I'll look at a word and the letters will be all over the place. I never really got why I could read Ancient Greek transcript perfectly but not English or Japanese. I have to say that the chaos ensued when a certain person visited my school for unknown reasons at the time and sort of turned my life upside down. It was the last thing I would've expected during rehearsal with my band. And so my story starts at the rehearsal of my band, Legal Zero.


	2. Chapter 1

Περσευς. Phi, Epsilon, Rho, Sigma, Epsilon, Upsilon, Sigma. The day I met Percy Jackson, I swore I'd never forgive him for tearing me from my life. I didn't care how calm I felt looking in his eyes, I was pissed off. I mean, I had friends, family—well, not much, but still, I did have family and I wanted to stay. But he wouldn't have it. He brought up the end of the world, went into this huge lecture about a great prophecy and finding my father and soon I couldn't have stayed if I wanted to. I didn't know if he was acting but he looked just about ready to have a panic attack. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want him to pass out. So there I was, end of the day at my high school, just leaving the building to go check on my King Charles puppy, Mason, when out of nowhere, a dark figure blocked my path. My plans were on hold and Mason would have to wait. I looked at the sword in his hand fearfully and shocked. He was holding it as though people couldn't see it, dangling it from his fingertips so his hand would look normal had the sword not been there. I looked up and came face to face with a smirking black haired boy.

"What do you want?" I asked in my usual monotone with a hint of doubt. I could kind of tell that he thought people couldn't see the sword, and at the time I had no idea that most of the passersby really couldn't. My internal senses kicked in and I began analyzing him. I could read him like a book. He wasn't cocky, but brave. He was the hero type, good hearted. In his mind, he was worrying if his girlfriend would be jealous, though he was smiling to my face, obviously trying not to offend me. I have this gift. I have, pretty much, the power of knowing. I can read people or tell when they're lying or how they feel. I didn't like it and I always thought to myself that they would sense me digging around in their mind, but no one ever did. He was nervous, I could see it. Before I had time to explore further, I saw letters move across my eyes; Greek letters. They spelt his name.

"Percy," I said. He looked shocked, and I knew I had gotten it right. "Perseus," I repeated. I spelled it out in Greek letters and he looked at me strangely. "Eudoxia Aglaia Iyazuke," I said. I held out my hand and he shook it worriedly. "Spelling in Ancient Greek helps me remember people's names and important information. Even though I'm dyslexic I can read Greek pretty well."

"Uh, hi, I'm Percy," he paused. "Of course you already knew that." He was awkward. I raised my eyebrows.

"You, you're worried about your girlfriend," I said. "Don't be. And you never told me what you wanted."

"I, uh," he stopped. He was worried again, but this time, not about his girl.

"You're afraid to tell me," I said. "Spit it out." I was getting nervous. He was acting like someone in my family had died.

"I need you to come with me," he said.

"I don't know you," I said. "My mom always taught me not to follow strangers to places." I felt like a little kid saying it, but it was true, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to go with him.

"Yeah, you, uh, only have your mom right? No dad?" he asked. I felt like he'd slapped me. No one ever talked about my dad. But, at the same time I was angry with him, I was also eager to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Same with me," he said. "I know how it is. I'm a lot like you."

"What?" I asked. "You're nothing like me."

"Yes, I am. You have no father, I had no father, you don't fit in, I never fit in, you're a demigod, and I'm a demigod," he said. My eyes widened.

"I'm a what?" I asked doubtfully.

"De-mi-god," he said slowly like I was a kindergarten student. When I said nothing, he continued to explain. "A demigod is a half-god."

"Half-god, okay," I said. "Half-god, half-what else?"

"Human," he said simply.

"Yeah," I sneered. "Okay, sure. Hey, do you need a ride somewhere, like, uh, I don't know, the insane asylum on the edge of town?"

"Yeah, right. You know you're different. You can't tell me you don't see things. You can see my sword can't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a sword, everyone can see that," I said.

"No, they can't. It's celestial bronze. It's invisible to humans. Only demigods and special humans can see through the mist," he said. As much as I felt he was playing with my mind, I couldn't move. I felt as though I had to stay and listen to his every word. He continued. "The mist is a cover for the gods and monsters. Most mortals can't see through it. If you're a demigod, you have one mortal parent and one god parent. As for me, my mom is Sally Jackson, a mortal living in new York."

"New York?" I asked. "Then why are you in Japan?"

"To find you," he said. "So anyway, my mom is Sally Jackson and my dad, my god parent, is Poseidon. Your father, Zeus, told me to come find you."

"Wait, wait, wait, and my father is Zeus? Have you fallen on your head?" I asked.

"No," he said. Then is eyes got wide. "A-are you saying you won't go with me? I mean, if you don't the—the end of the world and the prophecy and your dad. Oh, the end of the world! The prophecy!_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." **_Before I knew it, he was spouting out some stupid prophecy and freaking out. I swore he was going to pass out. I couldn't tell if he was acting or if he was seriously having a panic attack, but I wasn't about to take any chances. I gripped him by the shoulders.

"Calm down!" I yelled. He stared at me with wide eyes, and then began to calm down. "I'll go with you. But, I just have to get some things." He followed me to my house, despite how many times I told him to meet me at the school. I think he was afraid I was going to run in and lock him out. I let him come up to the door but then stopped cold. "Crap. What am I going to tell my mom?"

"Well, she should already know she had a kid with a god," he said. "At least I hope so." I just ran inside and slammed the door in his face. Despite that, he came in anyway. My mom stopped me just as I was leaving with my stuff.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I looked at her and decided not to lie.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said. With that I walked out.


	3. Chapter 2

. Annabeth. Alpha, Nu, Nu, Alpha, Beta, Epsilon, Theta. This is the name of Percy's girlfriend. I didn't know at the time how close of a friend to her I'd become.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Percy had led me around for hours and never told me where to.

"Just to a place with no people," he said. I squinted.

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Because a flying horse would scare the crap out of just about every civilian in Tokyo. Do you want that?" he asked. I shook my head and looked around.

"Wow," I said, in mock shock. "We're in a clearing filled with dirt and cacti. You know, two miles back I saw a sheep… a sheep!" He looked as though he'd ignored me.

"Oh, my gods, look, a Pegasus!" he yelled mocking me. "A Pegasus!" I glared.

"Do _not _make me slap you in front of your horse," I said. I think he knew I was serious because he turned away and directed me to the Pegasus.

"Wait, so, we're going to ride a flying horse to where?" I asked. He pointed west.

"Camp Half-Blood," he said. "Near New York. And Blackjack here is our ride." I shook my head at my own ignorance. At this point, it was wrong to rule anything out. Even a black Pegasus named Blackjack. He lifted me up onto the horse effortlessly. Either I was really light, or he was really strong. I think it might have been both. He got behind me and before I knew it we were flying. I was so worried the whole way that he was looking at me and knowing I was afraid of heights. I'd always been self conscious but it'd never been as bad as that before. We landed where I'm presuming is the East Coast of Asia, and after getting off of Blackjack, he—once again, effortlessly—lifted me off and onto the ground. Standing in the clearing where we'd landed, was a boy probably about 8 or 9 years old.

"Nico," Percy said. "Are you ready to Shadow Travel?" he asked. I looked at him disbelieving. Oh, great, another Half-Blood travel method. After Blackjack, I wasn't sure how many more halves of anything I could take!

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait," I said. "What kind of travel?" I asked.

"Shadow Travel," he said.

"What?" I asked. "First, you tak me about 1000 feet in the air on a flying horse, then you want to do something called Shadow Travel? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm a Half-Blood and so are you," he said. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"I don't want to be," I said.

"Most people… don't, so come on," he said. He stuck his hand out for me to take and I did so. I didn't have a choice. I was in the middle of nowhere in, like, Asia, and I couldn't turn back now. It was either Shadow Travel, or attempted survival in the middle of nowhere. I mean, I wasn't even sure if it was the East Coast of Asia. I didn't even know if Asia had an East Coast, and if it did, wasn't Japan a part of Asia? As far as I was concerned, this was the middle of nowhere. Now, Shadow Travel would have been fun, besides the going really fast, pitch black, feeling like your face was peeling off thing… I was relieved when we landed, and shocked that Percy thought it was fun… I ignored him and looked around.

"We're on a hill," I observed. "With a gold cloth tied around a tree."

"The Golden Fleece," he said. "It keeps the tree alive; protects the camp." How was the tree protecting it? Were evil gods afraid of trees? I followed Percy and Nico down the hill. As we were walking I began worrying what people would think of me. I didn't want to be an outcast. I was already an outcast and I especially didn't want to be an outcast at a camp full of half-gods… I hate it and I know it's true but I have trust issues, to add onto my self consciousness, and all the while we were walking I kept wondering if Percy was really trustworthy, yet, I found myself trusting him. I was trying not to—to no avail. After what I'd seen I was convinced I was either dreaming or I was really a Half-Blood. I wanted to ask Nico or Percy to pinch me to see if I was dreaming, but I'd seen Percy's strength previously and I certainly didn't want him to pinch me. As for Nico; what sort of first impression would that leave? I didn't even know him. I also didn't know why I was feeling intimidated by a little boy, no less than 6 years younger than me. I just was. Plus, I didn't know how strong he'd be. I mean, that Shadow Travel had been pretty intense. Anyway, Half-Blood hill was a HUGE hill. We walked for like 10 minutes before reaching what looked like a farm, but I knew was Camp Half-Blood.

"Why is it called CAMP Half-Blood if it's open all year?" I asked.

"Well, for Half-Bloods who have no place to go, they stay here all year, for Half-Bloods like Percy, they go home for the school year," Nico said.

"Then why is Percy here now?" I asked. It was still the school year.

"Because of the new prophecy. I had to come early," Percy said. "Especially since eventually you'll have to meet your father, and I'll have to be there."

"My father? You mean Zeus?" I squeaked. I didn't want to meet Zeus. He was one of my least favorite gods (don't tell him I said that). I didn't care if he was my dad. I didn't like him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," a girl's voice said. "He wouldn't hurt you or Thalia." I turned and came face to face with a blonde girl who I knew immediately was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. I didn't know how I knew her name, or that it was her, I just knew it.

"Who—who's Thalia?" I asked. She smiled.

"Your half-sister," she said. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and you are?" She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Eudoxia Iyazuke," I said. I didn't know why, but, while I felt she was trying to be nice, I had a feeling she was jealous that I'd been around Percy. I had already figured out that the Demigods were bunked by god parent, so I continued, eager to prove I didn't care for Percy in that way. "Where's the Zeus cabin? I guess I should head over there."

"I'll take you," Percy said. I shook my head and began walking.

"No thanks, I'll find it," I said. I saw Annabeth smile and I knew she'd gotten my message. I didn't know that in a matter of time, that message would mean nothing, for a number of reasons…


End file.
